The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium grandiflorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Regli’.
The new Regal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Regal Geraniums that do not require a cooling treatment for flower development.
The new Regal Geranium is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Pelargonium grandiflorum cultivar Regros, not patented. The cultivar Regli was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Regal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since the summer of 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.